World's Finest Chocolate
'World's Finest Chocolate '''is the twentieth episode of the twenty-first season. Plot It is a beautiful day in Stuffedgomery, the sun is shining and the birds are singing. Milo is having his breakfast omelette and savoring every bite of it, he then exits the table and tells Tito that the food was great. Milo walks to the living room where he waits for the other stuffed animals: when they arrive, Milo tells them that because of all there helpfulness around the show that he will decide to get them a few snacks today. The stuffed animals cheer and Milo goes out to their limo. The stuffed animals say goodbye and Milo drives away. Along the way, Milo sees buildings such as Ronnie and Donnie's Rib Shack, William's Waffle Shop, Nin Yen, the Amusement Park and George's Grocery Store. The employees say "hi" to Milo and some wave their hand, Milo says "hi" and waves his hand back at them. Milo finally arrives at Candy Cane Corner where they are having a free sale for certain candies outside the door. Milo picks up some lollipops, jolly ranchers, candy canes and gummies but as he picks up the last snack, he sees inside that they are having Loco Choco bars and Milo walks in. He asks if they are for sale but the cashier tells them that they are $15 each because they are Stuffedgomery's most popular candy. The man says that the other candies are free for the day but not the Loco Chocos. Milo walks outside and sees that he is $10 short as he only has $5 currently. Milo heads back into the limo, sucking his blue raspberry lollipop. Then Milo thinks of a great idea to work even harder saving up money to buy Loco Chocos for him and the group and he arrives back. The stuffed animals are happy to see Milo again and see he has bought candy. Milo gives them some candy and tells them that he got it for free. Milo then asks Bedtime Bear if he could work even harder than he usually does. Bedtime Bear asks and finds out about the Loco Choco bars, he makes this a deal but asks if Milo is sure he wants this as it could be restless, Milo agrees and Bedtime Bear says he starts the next day. The next morning, Milo gets up and finishes his Belgian waffles quickly as Bedtime Bear could be waiting for him. Milo arrives at the office where Bedtime Bear has already stacked up a pile of paperwork for him to do. Milo starts working on it and finishes it up later that day. At lunchtime, Milo eats his turkey sandwich and drinks his lemonade and then goes back to working once more where rooms need to be cleaned up, he cleans them up and puts away the groceries. All on Milo's mind now is sleeping as it has been a long day's work. The next morning, Milo is still tired as he eats his pancakes and waits for Bedtime Bear's arrival. Bedtime Bear comes out and tells Milo that he now has $550 for doing all of that hard work. Milo was sure that he would have to work again, though he enjoyed it, it was pretty tiring. Milo is happy he earned the money and goes off to the limo for a special surprise for the group. Once he arrives at Candy Cane Corner, he gives the cashier some of his money to get the Loco Chocos and he is payed back. Before leaving, the cashier tells Milo he worked hard and because of that, decides to lower the prices on the Loco Choco bars the next week. Milo then arrives back at home where the stuffed animals are waiting and Milo hides the Loco Chocos; later on that night, the stuffed animals have dinner and a toast to Milo's hard work, dedication and niceness to them. After dinnertime is over, the stuffed animals have had fun and are on the couch: it was a great day and the stuffed animals can't wonder what'll make it better. Milo then grabs the basket of Loco Choco bars with a chocolate bar for each member of the show, the stuffed animals cheer and they all have a goodnight. Characters *Bedtime Bear *Milo Watson *Tito Bear *Antonio Bear *Kevin Kangaroo *Oliver Cat *Poochy Hampton *Peter Morgan *Timothy Taylor *Black-eyed Jake *Snake-eyed Pokey *CL Samson *El JBL *William Werrison *Gobbles Miller *Willis Woodpecker *Webster Spinners *Jingle Snowberg *Riggy Emerson *Pumpkin Emerson *Pikachu *Hippity Danson *Wallace Westberg *Windchill Gusset *Alessandro Bollinger *Damian Donkey *Ronnie and Donnie *William Hoffman *Osuki *Carl Clerk *Tim Geralds *Jimmy the Clown *George Grapebottom *Ron Tents (''does not speak) *Paul, Cooper, Rob, Roy and Otto (cameo) Category:Season 21 episodes Category:Episodes